The Switch
by GeekyGirl3000
Summary: Simon Seville doesn't get much attention at home. And now it seems like EVERYONE'S ignoring him. What will happen when Simon somehow switches times with his four year-old self? How will his family and friends react? Will he ever get back to his own time? BTW, I added some characters, and in this story, Dave doesn't really exist. They still live with their mother Vinny. First story.
1. Chapter 1

Simon:1

There was one thing I was definetly sure of: it was near impossible to get any reading done in the house that I was now sitting. The annoying sounds of pans clanging together, yelling, and people laughing was definetly over bearing. So I decided to take my reading somewhere else. Somewhere my annoying little brother, and even annoying older brother had no idea about.

"I'm heading out," I announce. But no one listens. They're all too busy with their own things to care about what I'm doing. So without another word, I head out the backdoor towards the backyard. Once there, I throw my book over the fence that surrounds it and commence to climb over it myself. Behind the fence, I start to walk into the woods. And, no, I'm not just wandering in the woods behind my brother's house looking for a good reading spot. I already have a place. A place that only one person knows about.

When I enter a small clearing with a single cherry tree, I'm not surprised to see Jeanette Miller chilling under the tree with her own book in her hands. Probably for the same reason that I was here for. For she herself had little and older annoying siblings.

When I walk up to her, she looks up and smiles momentarily. "Hey Si." I sit down next to her. "Hey Jean."

We both sat there for a long time, quietly reading, making sure not to bother the other. Unfortunetly though, I finsihed my book faster than I had anticipated. And I definetly didn't want to go back home. So instead, I decided to climb the cherry tree.

It was Spring time, so the cherry blossoms were starting to bloom. And as I climbed the tree, whitish pink petals fell to the ground. I think I might've heard Jeanette grunt, but I wasn't sure, so I just kept climbing. Now that I think about it though, I think she did grunt, because she slammed her book shut and looked up at me angrily. "Simon could you_ please_ stop! I'm trying to read, and just because you read faster than other people doesn't mean you can sit here and annoy them while they're trying to read!"

I stop climbing and jump down. Ouch. Jeanette never yells at me like that. "Sorry," I mumble. She looks up at me, but before she can say anything, I say, "Maybe I should get going. Let you get back to your reading." Then I turn and head back home without love. Great. Now even Jeanette doesn't want to hang out with me. A dark cloud towers over my head. Believe it or not, this has been happening for a while. Everyone's been ignoring me. When I get back to the house, everything was exactly as it was. No one even noticed I was gone.I let out a frustrated sigh. Stomping into the living room, Alvin and Jeanette's sister look up at me. Then without a word they look away. Anger races through me. Why is eveyone too busy through me? Theodore's always busy in the kitchen making things with Eleanor, Danny's always busy joking and laughing with Mina to do the same with me, Alvin's too busy arguing with Brittany to argue with me, Jeanette's too busy reading to hang out, and Chad's always too busy probably making out with Sky to even acknowledge me. At one point I even threw his phone in the toilet so he would at least yell at me! But instead, he just looked at me and left.

Then there's mom. She's too busy for anyone, never mind me alone. Finally, I can't take it any longer. I throw my arms up in frustration, and shout, "Has it always been like this?!" Alvin turns to give me a dirty look, but I can't see him. For some reason, I start feeling really dizzy and start swaying. Finally, the ground rushes up to meet me.

Jeanette:2

After Simon left, I started to feel bad for yelling at him.

So I stand up and decide to apologize. I feel bad for him. His brothers had made a plan to ignore him until he went crazy. And then my sisters and Mina decided to get in on it. But if you ask me, Simon doesn't get much attention any way. And I guess my yelling definetly didn't help.

When I get back to his brother's house, I find him in the living room. And he looks like he's about to explode. Then he screams out, "Has it always been like this?!"

Alvin turns to give him a dirty look. "What are you talking about?" but Simon doesn't seem to hear him. Or even see him for that matter. His eyes glaze over and he starts to sway. I run up to him. "Simon?" He collapses in a heap on the floor. "Simon!"

Alvin jumps off the couch and stands next to me. I turn to him angrily. "I told you you should have stopped ignoring him!"

A guilty look crosses over his face. "I didn't think this would happen!"

Then the weirdest thing happened. A white flash broke through his unconcious body. And it was bright. I had to look away. Then I heard Brittany scream. Looking at Simon, I knew why. Instead of regular Simon standing there, what looked like a mini version of him was standing there instead. He had the same overly huge glasses, the same blue sweatshirt, and even the same brown curly hair. Only now, he was way shorter, and chubbier. Younger looking.

All at once, everyone comes running into the room. Including Chad. "What happened?" No one answered him. We were all too busy staring at Simon. When Danny walked over, he gasped. "What happened to Simon?!"

Chad walked over to get a better look. His eyes widened immediately. "Simon?"

Mini Simon looked up at him. "Who are you?"he asked. I nearly jumped when I heard his voice. He even _sounded_ younger. "Where am I?" Chad stepped towards him. "How old are you?"

"Four," he answered indignantly. "How old are _you_?" "Twenty-two," Chad answered matter-of-factly. Sky soon came over and got a good look at him. "You speak pretty clearly for a four year-old." Mini Simon beamed. "Thank you." Then he looked back up at Chad. "Now would you mind telling me who all you of are before I scream 'stranger danger'?"

"I'm Chad,"said Chad. "Your brother." Mini Simon shook his head. "No your not,"he insisted. "Chad's only four-teen. You're twenty-two." Chad's brow creased. "What year do you think this is?" Mini Simon crossed his arms. "2004."

Simon:3

One minute I'm standing in Chad's living room. The next, I'm tumbling out of someone's freezer. "_Simon_"i hear a voice say. When I look up from my spot on the ground, I see a boy who looks just like me staring down at me. And I think I know who it is. "_Chad? _" The boy looks at me then puts his head and the freezer. "this thing must be like Narnia or something."

I shake my head and stand up. "Where _am _I?" Chad looks at me like I'm stupid. "at your house..." Looking around, I recognize mom's house. Except...everything looks different. Then I look into the dining room. I see two high chairs next to the table. My eyes widen in alarm.

I urgently look at Chad. "How old are you?" He looks taken aback by my question. "Fourteen. How old are you?" I ignore his question "What year is it?" Now he looks really freaked out. "2004..."

"_What?!_" He jumps. "Okay, what exactly is going on here?" he demands. "How old are you?" "Twelve!" Chad's eyes widen. "MOM!"

he runs frantically out of the room. After a few moments, he returns dragging mom behind him. Only now she looks younger. Doing the math, I realize that in this time, she was only thirty-two.

"Mom,mom,mom,"Chad is saying. "This crazy lunatic fell out of our freezer, and he thinks he's Simon!" "But I am Simon,"I insist. "But I'm from the future." Mom's staring at me with wide eyes. Chad hides behind her.

"Prove it,"he says. "prove that you're Simon!" "Um, okay..." I don't even think about it. A rush of words and memories flood from my mouth."your first name is pronounced _Jed_, your middle name is Emitt, you have a 'thing' for a girl named Julie, and you're the one who put me in the freezer!" Chad's jaw drops. "How do you-" I don't stop there. This time I turn to mom. The words come out faster and faster.


	2. Chapter 2

Mina:4

Looking around, everyone looked terrified and confused. Mini Simon just kinda looked at us as if wondering what we're thinking. "Ahem,"he said impatiently. "I'm still here you ya know."

"Wow,"grumbles Alvin. "He really has always been the same way." "what are we gonna tell mom?" asks Theodore. Danny looks at him and clucks his tounge. "That her second oldest son traveled back in time and was replaced with a four year-old, I guess."

Chad looks up. "Is that what you think happened?" Danny nods ans says, "It would only make sense. If this Simon thinks it's 2004, that's probably where Simon is." "This is freaky," I pipe up. "Why would Simon all of a sudden travel through time?"

Simon crossed his arms over his chest and looked irritated. "Can someone tell me what's happening?" "No," says Brittany flatly. "We don't even know what's happening."

"Hey,"says Alvin suddenly. "This means that now I'm older than him!"

Mini Simon taps his chin with his finger. Then shakes his head. "Nope,"he says finally. "Because I was still born before you." Chad laughs. "That's true. He was still born in 2000. You were born in 2001."

"Bummer,"says Brittany, rolling her eyes. "Why are we dicussing this?"asks Jeanette exasperatley. "We have to get Simon back!" "How?"asks Theodore. Good question Theo. I felt bad for little Simon though. All of us talking about something he knew nothing about even though he was a _big_ part of it. And he looked terrified. "What's going on here? Where's mom? Where am I? What _year_ is it?!"

"It's 2013,"answers Eleanor simply. Simon's eyes widen. "We _live_?" Chad shakes his head worriedly. "This is bad." "Why?"asks Danny. "He's so darn cute!" with that, he commences to pick Simon up and spin him around. Simon screams in delight. "Again! Again!" Chad walks across the room. "Okay. You watch him. Im gonna call mom." "What can your mom do?' I ask. He pretends not to hear me and disappears into the kitchen. Sky follows him.

"So,"says Alvin, turning to Simon. "What do you like to do?" It was kinda weird to hear him ask his own brother this question. But I guess nothing about this day was even relatively close to normal.

Alvin:5

Little Simon was weird, and in everyway, like the older one. Which, for me, was definetly _not_ good. But tomy forever amazement, he was actually _way_ funner. And for someone who lived in a time where it hadn't even beeninvented, he was really good at Wii. You know, once we had explained every little thing to him."okay, I think I get how this thing works now,"he said. He pointed to the motion sensor thingy. "That thing senses the motion of this." He points to the Wiimote in his hand. "And connects these movements to the game." He looks up at me expectantly. "Right?" "uhh..." I turn to Jeanette who's just sitting on the couch like a rock. "Does that sound about right Jeanette?" She doesn't answer. She just nods slowly, spacing out like she always does. Simon walks to Danny and tugs on his sweatshirt. Danny has to bend wy over tikk his ear is level with Simon's mouth, because seriously,kid was way shorter than he was sopposed to be for his age. I probably snuck something in his food that stunted his growth at some point.

Simon:6

"What year are you from?" Chad asks me. He stepped away from mom's back and was stepping towards me. "2013,"I say. "And I wanna get back." "Well I want my brother back,"he snaps."Oh yeah,"I scoff. "That's why you were stuffing me in the freezer." "Well I sure like him better than you," he huffs. "Would you two stop fighting,"mom shouts. "We need to figure out how to get...Simon... get my baby back!" From the sound of her voice, it sounded like she didn't believe any of this. Then again, did I believe any of this? And what was going on back home? Was a smaller,younger me back in 2013? _Maybe now it'll be hard for them to ignore me_, I think grimly. _Or maybe they just like the younger me better._ That thought made me feel sad. What if they really did? Mom must have saw something on my face because then she said, "I'm gonna go call your father." Then she left the room._My father?! _Last I checked, he'd died when I was six. Then I remembered,desparingly, that it was still two years before that would take place.

Chad looked me up and down."So you're twelve, huh?" He frowned. "I thought you'd be shorter." "I thought you'd be taller,"I counter. It's true though. He's fourteen and only an inch taller than me. And I'm only 5'1 and a half. "Why?"he asks."Am I tall in the future?" I nod. "6'4."

"When's my growth spirt?" "Sixteen." He mumbles something under his breath. Something about two more years. Loud thuds on the floor ring through the house. "What's that?" seriously, it felt like an earthquake. "Alvin,"he answers simply. "_Alvin?_"

A couple moments later,the fattest toddler I've _ever_ seen walks in the room. He frowns when he's sees us and points his sticky fingers at me. "Who's that?" Chad puts an arm around my shoulder."This is..." He struggles to come up with a name. "Pablo." I have to bite my tounge to keep my mouth shut. Alvin eyes us, then waddles out of the room I punch Chad's arm. "Pablo,"I say."The best thing you can come up with, is _Pablo_."


	3. Chapter 3

Sky:7

When Chad's mom got to the house, I swear, she almost passed out. "Hey mom," says Danny meeting her at the door. "You know how you always say you wish could still hold you babies? Well ..." he presented Simon with a swish of her hand. And she turned completely white and stumbled backwards. Chad had to catch her before she fell. "What happened to Simon?!" Mini Simon sighed. "Ya know, that's all I hear in this house." then he stood up and walked over to her.

"Told you she couldn't do anything,"I heard Mina mumble. I nudged her and gave her a look. But she didn't seem to notice.

Alvin decided to answer her question. "He's from 2004. Our Simon is back in 2004. At least we think..."

Their mom turned to all of us. "Well is there anything we can do to get Simon back?" Of course no one answered. Was there even a way? Chad must have felt the same way because his face fell a little bit. I walked over to him and gently rubbed his back. "It'll be okay," I say soothingly. "Simon's a genius. Maybe he'll even find his own way back." Me and him drifted into the kitchen for some privacy.

He sighed and gazed over at me, leaning over on the counter that separated us. "What's wrong?" He shook his head. "Just not sure if this was all a dream." I grin. "Well let's find out."

I swiftly reach out and pinch him over and over again. "Ow..Ow...OW!" He manages to get away. Then he turns and gives me a devious smile. "Oh, you're dead!" He starts to chase me around the counter. "Don't touch me!" I squeal as he catches up to me and wraps his big strong arms around me. "NO! Not that!" He commences to tickle me, and I laugh uncontrollably. "no, please, haha...please..haha..STOP!"

"Say mercy,"he demands. "Mercy,mercy MERCY!" He stops tickling me and I catch my breath. He still has his arms around me. I giggle as I watch him grin. Then he,leans over and kisses me on the cheek. "If they kiss one more time, I'm gonna puke," says a voice behind us. We both turn around. Mini Simon, Alvin, and Danny are watching us. Chad immediately let's go of me. Alvin and Danny try to cover their mouths to suppress their laughter, while Simon looks at us with genuine disgust.

Chad's mom pokes her head in the kitchen and glances at us. "Are you two just gonna stand there and make love, or are you helping us figure out how to get Simon back?" Danny and Alvin are full on laughing now. Simon obviously didn't get the burn.

"We're coming,"mumbled Chad.

Brittany:8

After sky and Chad's little make out session, we all sat down on the couch and talked about _Simon._ Simon this and Simon that. It was really tiring to me. Why couldn't we talk about something different. Like say...me for example. I was now officially captain of the sixth grade cheer leading squad. Now that was a way better topic than what we were talking about.

` No one seemed to notice though. I sighed and just watched Simon beat Theodore at _Just __Dance:4_. I shake my head at Theo. Simon, or at least this one, was beating his butt at a game that hasn't even been thought of back in his time. But he did move good. He almost did perfect on _Rock Lobster. _Theodore plopped down on the couch next to Eleanor, exhausted. Simon jumped up and down. "C'mon! Again, again." He stopped when a sudden loud, unattractive gurgling sound erupted from somewhere in the room.

"What was _that_?"asked Chad. Mini Simon smiled sheepishly and put his hands on his stomach. "Guess I'm kinda hungry..."

Simon:9

Chad sat across the room from me in the room I used to share with him when he still lived with us. I was sitting on the bed that was mine. Weird thing is, I still have that bed. "So Pablo," he says jokingly. "What's the future like. "Well Rico," I counter. "There are like five million new iPhones, and there's a black president."

his eyes widen in surprise. "Really?" I didn't know which one he meant, the black president, or the iPhones, so I just nodded. Then a sudden idea comes to me. "Wanna see what you look like when you're older?"

he gasps and nods excitedly. "Yes! I bet I'm hot!" I roll my eyes and take my phone out of my pocket. I start flipping through my photos and he comes to sit by me. I have a lot of photos of me and Chad. Looking at them, I felt really homesick. Younger Chad didn't notice though. He was too busy admiring himself in the future.

"Wow..." he pauses when he sees a certain picture. "Who's that?"

I glance at the picture. It's him and Sky posing in front of McDonalds golden arches each holding a large Coca Cola. "That's your future girlfriend." His eyes widen. "She's hot!" He pauses again. "Do you have any music on here? Ya know. From the future!" I nod and go to my music. I turn on a newer Black eyed Peas song, and we both start rocking out. Then Chad took out his old Blackberry, and we starting taking pictures."Little souvenirs," he says, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and flashing a goofy grin. I do the same and he snaps the pic. "No ones going to believe this,"he sighs. _You're right_, I think._ I can't even believe it._


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, so I changed the rating of my story when I realized I'd probably****have some swearing in it. so...Enjoy! If you're confused with some of the characters, just go to my profile. It will explain.**

Danny:10

"You're hungry?"asks Chad. He actually seems kind of annoyed like it's such a burden for him to be hungry. Mini Simon's stomach growls it's answer. "Okay... That answers that..." Chad stands up and crosses the room to the kitchen and motions for Simon to follow him. I slide down on the couch next to Jeanette. She glances at me but doesn't say anything.

"why are you so depressed?" I ask her. "Mini Simon's great!" She shakes her head and looks at me,scowling.

"What about Simon? You now. _Our Simon." _I shrug "What about him?"

She frowns. "Right. That's what I thought."

I scowl and get up from the couch. What was her problem? I'm sure Simon was fine. Back in the kitchen Chad was reaching into the cabinet taking things out and offering them to Simon. "Well if you don't like this,"he was saying, and irritated ring in his tone. "Then what _do_ you like?"

Mini Simon looked up at him. "Do you have Oreos?" "No." "Do you have Spaghetti-O's?" "I don't think so.." "Cheetos?" "Nope." "Cheerios?" "What is with you and things that end in O?" Chad snapped. "Why did you all have to be so god damn picky?" Mini Simon was silent. "Well gee Chad, he can't help what he likes," I say. "You don't like cinnamon."

Chad looks overly annoyed. "I'm _allergic_ to cinnamon." I shrug. "What's the difference. Mini Simon looks up at me. "If he's allergic, he could die if he ingests it. When you're allergic to something, your body doesn't process it like other people's do, so you have an allergic reaction. Which is..." "Okay we get," snaps Chad. "I already went to school, no need for another health lesson."

Mom pokes her head in. "we'' it sounds like you need to go grocery shopping." "But I don't wanna," whines Chad. "Why can't you?" Mom shrugs into her jacket. "Because I have to get back to work. I can't just stay home all day for...this."

"I don't know," says Alvin. "Seems like a good reason to stay to me."

"I'll call you guys later." she says, heading out the door.

Chad runs a frustrated hand through his dark brown hair. "Guess we're going grocery shopping then." Theodore pops his head in the door way. "Did you say grocery shopping?"

I don't know why, but for some reason we all came for the ride. Well not _everyone._ But me and Alvin just wanted to go for a ride. Mina, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Sky all went home. And I didn't wanna be home alone so...

Simon had to sit on my lap since we didn't have a car seat, and Chad got stopped a lot. We wanted to be extra sure.

When we got to _Stop 'n Shop, _Simon tugged on the bottom of Chad's shirt. "Can I ride in the cart?" Chad just picked him up and dropped him inside. "Well at least he won't run around and all that,"says Theodore. Chad just starts pushing the cart. I grunt. "I don't know what your problem is. I think Mini Simon is great." Simon smiles. "Thank you."

Again he says nothing. Mini Simon looks dejected and slumps down in the cart. "You're even a jerk in the future." The scowl Chad had worn on his face since mom left grew even deeper.

"How's he a jerk in the past," asks Alvin, getting in step with the cart. Simon rolls his eyes. "just before I got here he was stuffing me in the freezer." "Harsh," I mumble. "Why?"

Simon frowns. "Cuz he hates me." "I don't er..._didn't_ hate you," insists Chad. "You were just annoying..."

"You said you hate annoying people,"counters Theodore. We all wait for Chad's response,but it doesn't come. Simon sulked. Then he suddenly jerked up. "Uh-oh."

"What now?" asks Chad. Simon crossed his legs. "I gotta go..."

"Go whe-" He pauses. "Oh. Danny take Simon to the bathroom." I help Simon out of the cart since if he jumped out he'd probably kill himself. "I'm coming," announces Alvin.

The bathroom was on the other side of the store. But it was very clean. Simon walked into the stall while me and Alvin waited by the sinks. "Uh, guys?" Simon calls. "What/" I say. "We have a problem..." he opens the stall, and we do indeed have a problem. Simon's too short for the toilet. "well this is embarrassing," he mumbles. "Try standing on your tip toes," Alvin suggests. "Um, if you haven't noticed," Simon informs him. "I'm particularly short for my age."

"Fair enough," I say, glancing around the bathroom. My eyes land on a box of soap. "Aha!"

By the time Simon was done in the bathroom, Chad and Theodore had already filled the cart, so he couldn't ride in it. Alvin bent over into Simon's ear and whispered something. Probably some evil plan against Chad...

Chad:11

Having mini Simon was like me being fourteen again. And he wasn't even as bad as I remember. At least that's what I thought until an old women stopped us in the middle of the snack isle. "Oh, is this your son?" Before I could answer no, Simon had beaten me to it. Except he said something _else_. "Yeah," he said, reaching up and grabbing my hand. "This is my daddy!"

Before I could contradict what he said, the old hag said, "oh, well isn't that sweet. Have a nice day." then she walked away. I frowned down at Simon, who was smiled up at me, still holding my hand. "Nice..."

Alvin and Danny smirked. "Not funny." "Could you slow down?" asks Simon. He had to practically run to keep up with the cart. So I slowed down.

A song came on the speakers. Simon obviously recognize it because he practically jumped when he heard it. Then he started _singing_.

_Simon:(rapped)_

_My girls like candy._

_A candy treat._

_She knocks me high up_

_off my feet._

_She's so fine,_

_as can be._

_I know this girl_

_is meant for me._

_(Sung)_

_candy girl_

_you are my world._

_You look so sweet._

_You're my special treat._

_Candy girl,_

_all I want to say_

_when you're with me,_

_you brighten up _

_my daayy._

_Verse 1:_

_All I know_

_when im with you._

_You make me_

_feel so good,_

_through and through._

_The way you walk,_

_and the way you talk_

_you always look so good_

_you make me forget _

_my thoughts._

I guess Alvin, Danny, and Theodore knew the song too, because they started singing along.

_(A+T):_

_Do ya really _

_love me?_

_(Danny):_

_Do ya really love_

_me?_

_(A+t):_

_Don't ya really_

_care?_

_(Danny):_

_Don't ya really _

_care?_

_(A+T):_

_do ya really need _

_me?_

_(Danny):_

_Do ya really need_

_me?_

_And will you_

_always be_

_there?_

Simon started skipping and dancing around, causing unwanted attention. But I guess from other people's points of views, they probably thought he was the cutest thing on earth. And I will admit, he was actually pretty good.

_(All):_

_candy girl,_

_You are my _

_world._

_(Alvin):_

_You're everything,_

_everything,_

_everything to_

_meee._

_(All):_

_Candy girl,_

_all I want to _

_saay._

_(Simon):_

_I need your_

_loove,_

_each and _

_everyday._

There was a short break,and they were all really starting to annoy me. "Don't encourage him," I hissed, but they completely ignored me. So I gave up, and let them carry on with their stupid song.

_(Simon) Spoken:_

_Hey fellas!_

_(A+T+D):_

_What?_

_(Simon):_

_Check out Al, and_

_Theo's little _

_ladies._

_(A+T+D):_

_Whooooeeeee!_

_(Theo):_

_Well check out _

_Simon and Chad's_

_(A+D+S):_

_Whoooooeeeee!_

_(Simon):_

_What about _

_Danny's?_

_(Danny): _

_She's bad, she's_

_bad _

_I know she's _

_Bad._

_(Theo) Rapped:_

_She walks so_

_fast,she_

_looks so_

_sweet._

_She makes my heart_

_just skip a beat._

_(Danny):_

_My girls the _

_best, and that's_

_no lie. _

_She tells me_

_that I'm her _

_only guy._

_(Alvin):_

_That might be _

_true, but my _

_girls a joy._

_She don't _

_play around,_

_she's right _

_to the point._

_(Simon):_

_My girl's like_

_candy, a candy _

_treat._

_She knocks me high_

_up off my feet._

_(Simon)Sung:_

_Oh, candy._

_You look so_

_sweeet._

_Ohh Candy!_

_You're my special treaaat._

To my relief, they stopped playing the song on the speaker. Simon looked a bit disappointed,but thoroughly satisfied. He looked back up at me,smiling widely. "You're getting back in the cart," I say, picking him up and placing him over it.

"But then I'll ruin all the food," he insists. "Yeah, food I bought for you." he stops resisting and I put him in the full cart on top of a box of Cheerios. "Are we done?" asks Danny. "I think-" I'm interrupted by a loud ripping noise.

Simon's sitting in the cart with a bag of Oreos opened on his lap. "No,no,no,no!" He looks up when I yank them out of his hands. "What?" he asks, his teeth almost black from the cookies. "You said you bought them for me!" "Well I haven't actually _bought_ them yet!" He looks longingly up at the Oreos in my hand.

This is gonna be a _long_ day.

Simon:12

My brothers were cute babies. With the exception of Alvin, of course. Me and Danny bonded fast. He came waddling into Chad's room, and immediately wanted to sit on my lap. Looking at him, I sighed. I missed Danny.

I tell Danny everything. And he tells me everything. (At least he says he does)

Chad must have sensed something, because he gave me a funny look. "You wanna go home, don't you?" I nod hesitantly. I didn't want to make him feel bad. It wasn't his fault. "I wish there was a way to talk to them," I think aloud.

"Maybe there is," he says optimistically. I shake my head. "How?"

"Well, what about those time capsule things?" "Actually," I say. "that's not a bad idea. But how do we get Chad to remember he buried it?" He rolls his eyes. "Hello...I'll just make myself remember."

"you barely remember my existence," I say. "How will you remember the exact spot where you dug something eight years ago?"

He shrugs. "Maybe I purposely forget your existence."

Ouch. What if that is what he's doing? And if it is, then why is he doing it? "I'm kidding,"he assures. "Now let's get to work on this time capsule!"

I follow him out the door, putting Danny on the floor. "Yeah, sure. Kidding."


End file.
